


Twins on board

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Property Brothers RPF, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Drama & Romance, M/M, Titanic (parody), Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: This story is in reality a parody of a drama movie called Titanic,in which the Scott twins are involucrated in this!





	1. The beginning and a special reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first parody based in a drama movie (and also Drew and Jonathan Scott known like the ''Property Brothers'' will participate in something so) ...  
> Although I need to pass the other chapters that I've written!  
> I tried that the others chapters (in process) fit specially with the brothers Drew and Jonathan!  
> I hope you guys like it...!

In 1997,Mr. Drew Scott (about 80 or 85 years old) along with girlfriend Linda were arriving to a ship in which a investigator invited him to come here to tell all what he knows (specially about the picture when Drew was painted almost naked with a dije of an important value) .  
In a moment,Drew was disturbed after he had looked through the screen a dusty chimmey and he had a story memory about it,and Linda wanted him to go to rest,but he refused.And Drew decided to tell his experience.  
-84 years ago,the Titanic have been inaugurated,I still remember the smell of the fresh paint,and specially because a relative very close to me,and whom I knew too good,he was at these ship but me happened something else to him.-  
-And I heard a phrase that said that the Titanic was a land of dreams,and I must say that It really was...-

While some people were getting on the boat,other people were going to check in at a location called health inspection.  
What nobody knew was that the famous Scott twins will go towards the majestic Titanic,and they will cross in the less thoughful place... Until,Drew appeared,getting off of his car seemed to a carriage along with his brother JD Scott and his butler,the three headed directly to the boat,but Drew wasn't very convinced. Of the other side,in the bar,there was Jonathan with Scott McGillivray,one of his contractor friends,competing with other players in a poker game and there was an interesting prize: A ticket of third class.Thanks to his skills,Jonathan won the money and the ticket,but he and McGillivray had to hurry to get to the boat,before they run out without traveling.Jon arrived just in time with his colleague at the ticket office,and one time he handed his ticket to the officer,they were able to enter to the ship. The Titanic started its march... On the afternoon,Jon was in one part of the cruise,drawing a landscape,until he saw a familiar face... -It has to be a joke- Jonathan said,looking sideways. -¡I don't think,Jonathan!- Scott assured. Although it was a surprise for Jon,he recognized definitively to the young man he had seen: ¡It was his brother and twin Drew Scott! -I didn't imagine he'd trip in the same ship than me- Jonathan supposed a bit surprised and he occured to his way from below the boat to his brother. -¡HEY DREW,IT'S ME JONATHAN!- Jonathan screamed,raising his arms. -¡Hey Jonathan!- Drew exclaimed,greeting with an astonished look. One time Drew came down from the top of the ship,he went to meet with his twin,and he shook Jonathan's hand no problem by now.

-Honestly I didnt imagine you would be here on this ship- Jonathan admited.  
-Me neither,Jonathan- Drew mencioned.  
-¿How are you been?- He asked curious.  
-I've been fine- Jon confessed. -¿And how have you been Drew?-  
-I've been fine too-  
-On the one hand,I'm glad to see you,but on the other hand,this seems like If we're getting back together almost as before. Do not you think?- Drew interrogated to Jon.  
-Mmm...maybe.Why not?!- Jonathan answered thoughtfully.  
The two men laughed a little.  
A voice interrumpted his ìntime moment...It was JD's voice.  
-Sorry,JD is calling me! But I'll tell you a thing: ¡Be careful!- Jonathan's twin advised.  
-Oh. Agreed.¡See you Drew!- Jon manifested,although he didn't think that his other brother would be there too.  
-Okay- Drew said goodbye to his brother,giving him an affectionate pat on his shoulder. After Drew's farewell and his touch to him,Jonathan smiled.

Traducido al español:  
Capitulo 1: El comienzo y un reencuentro especial  
En 1997,el Sr. Drew Scott (de 80 u 85 años de edad) junto con su novia Linda estaban arrivando a un barco en el cual un investigador lo invitó para venir aquí a contar todo lo que él sabía (especialmente sobre el cuadro en el cual Drew fue pintado casi desnudo con un dije de un importante valor).  
En un momento,Drew fue perturbado después de que él ha mirado hacia la pantalla una polvorienta chimenea y él tuvo un corto recuerdo sobre esto,y Linda quería que él vaya a descansar pero él se rehusó. Y Drew decidió contar su experiencia.

-Hace 84 años,el Titanic ha sido inaugurado,yo aún recuerdo el olor de la pintura fresca,y especialmente porque un pariente muy cercano a mí,y a quien yo conocía demasiado bien,él fue a aquel barco pero a mí me pasó algo más con él-  
-Y yo oí una frase que decía que el Titanic era una tierra de sueños,y yo debo decir que en verdad lo era...-

Mientras algunas personas estaban subiendo en el bote,otras personas estaban yendo a chequearse en una locación llamada Inspección de Sanidad.

Lo que nadie sabía era que los famosos gemelos Scott irán hacia el majestuoso Titanic,y ellos se cruzarán en el lugar menos pensado.  
Hasta que Drew apareció,bajando fuera de su auto que parecía un carruaje junto con su hermano JD Scott y su mayordomo,los tres se dirigieron directamente al barco,pero Drew no estaba muy convencido.

Del otro lado,en el bar,allí estaba Jonathan con Scott McGillivray,uno de sus amigos contratistas,compitiendo con otros jugadores en un juego de poker y allí había un interesante premio: Un boleto de tercera clase. Gracias a sus habilidades,Jonathan ganó el dinero y el boleto,pero él y McGillivray tuvieron que darse prisa para llegar al bote,antes de que ellos se queden sin viajar. Jon llegó justo a tiempo con su colega a la boleteria,y una vez que él le dio su boleto al oficial,ellos pudieron entrar al barco. El Titanic comenzó su marcha...

En la tarde,Jon estaba en una parte del crucero,dibujando un paisaje,hasta que él vio un rostro familiar...  
-Esto tiene que ser una broma- Jonathan dijo,mirando de reojo.  
-No creo,Jonathan!- Scott aseguró.  
A pesar de que esto era una sorpresa para Jon,él reconoció definitivamente al hombre joven que él había visto: ¡Era su hermano y gemelo Drew Scott!  
-¡OYE DREW,SOY YO JONATHAN!- Jonathan gritó,levantando sus brazos.  
-¡Oye Jonathan!- Drew exclamó,saludando con una mirada asombrada.

Una ves que Drew vino desde la cima del barco,él fue a encontrarse con su gemelo,y él estrechó la mano de Jonathan sin problema por ahora.  
-Honestamente yo no imaginé que tú podrías estar en este barco- Jonathan admitió.  
-Yo tampoco,Jonathan!- Drew mencionó.  
-Cómo has estado?- Él preguntó curioso.  
-Yo he estado bien- Jonathan confesó. -Y como tú has estado Drew?-  
-Yo he estado bien tambien-  
-Por un lado,me alegra verte,pero por el otro lado,esto parece como si nosotros nos volviéramos a estar juntos casi como antes. No lo crees?- Drew interrogó a Jon.  
-Mmm...Quizás. Porqué no?!- Jonathan respondió pensativamente.  
Los dos hombres se rieron un poco.

Una voz interrumpió su íntimo momento... Esta fue la voz de JD.  
-Lo siento,JD esta llamandome! Pero te dire una cosa: ¡Ten cuidado!- El gemelo de Jonathan aconsejó.  
-Oh.De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos Drew!- Jon manifestó,a pesar de que él no pensó que su otro hermano podría estar allí tambien.  
-Ok- Drew se despidio de su hermano,dandole a él una caricia afectuosa en su hombro. Despues de la despedida de Drew y su toque hacia él,Jonathan sonrio.


	2. A rescue,a dinner,other world and mixed feelings

At night,Jon was practing his tricks of magic or something so,until he watched to Drew,running direct to the handrail.  
-¡Drew! ¿What are you doing?-  
-I'm trying to jump...!-  
-You could tell me,why brother?-  
-Because I think my life doesn't make sense!-  
-Although of our differences,I'll rescue you and I'll jump with you!-  
-WHAT?! Are you kidding?-  
-No,Drew! This is seriously-  
Jonathan moved closer and closer to his twin and when he reached to Drew,they both stared,specially the younger twin.  
Unexpectedly,he took a bad step,and he tried to hold himself.  
-¡I don't want to die!-  
-¡Calm down Drew,give me your hand!-  
-¡Okay!-  
Finally,Jon took the hand of his twin and he rescued him,but then they fell at the same time at the floor.  
JD and some guards came at the wrong time and they thought other thing...  
-¡Get off of my brother!-  
The guard was about to arrest to Jonathan,until Drew defended him.  
-¡But,he only wanted to help me!-  
One of the guards asked to the younger twin If It was true.  
-¡Yes,It's true! I stumbled,and Jonathan wasn't the blame for anything,and besides I fell there for my fault!-  
JD was a bit puzzled and he decided to repent what he have done against his own brother.  
-¡Leave him!- JD ordened.  
-Then you're a hero!- One guard said,after he released Drew's brother.  
-Excuse me,Jonathan! I'll give you a dollar,let's go!-  
-It is all what you offer to who saved my life?-  
-There's dinner tonight, you coming?-  
-Well,there I'll be-  
The guards included JD's butler left the place.  
-¡I see you in the dinner,my brother!- Drew said and smiled to Jonathan behind of his other brother.  
Jonathan smiled to him too and he chuckled almost silently for the dinner in which he'll have with Drew.  
The only problem is that he didn't have a elegant suit for the dinner,until Jonathan looked at a briefcase that It was in a folding chair,and he didn't hesitate to open it,and he found what he needed: An elegant suit!  
Jonathan was alone to search any unoccupied place to put on his new suit,apart from his plaid shirt.

In the dinner... Drew was watching the clock,until someone called his name...  
-¡Hey Drew,I dressed like you!-  
Drew was running but not to go to the abyss but to go and see his brother.  
-¡You don't look bad at all!- Drew said,looking in detail to his brother. -Thanks,although I still wear my plaid shirt!- Jonathan contested. The younger twin laughed about Jonathan's commentary,and then they were to the table to dinner,with JD and the others...  
For the twins,the dinner wasn't so entertaining or interesting...  
-¿Can I talk with my brother a minute?- Drew asked,a little pleading. -Yes,but you guys not take too long!- JD answered, accepting the request of his brother. -¡Okay!- The two replied to the same time,and they didn't bother much this.  
Drew and Jonathan were to a corner of the guess room to talk.  
-I wrote you a note Drew,see you soon...-Jonathan touched Drew's back a bit and he left.  
Drew read the note,and he was marveled by the content of these paper.It said: ''You make it count. Meet me in the clock at midnight. Jonathan...'' Drew arrived to the principal room at midnight,as Jonathan asked him through of a paper note. He watched Jonathan turned,looking the clock,and the younger twin looked behind Jon a bit curious and worried. But Jonathan turned to see only to Drew. -¿Do you want to go a real party?- Jon inquired directly to him. Surprisely,they found themselves in a party organized apparently by the slaves in a place not very luxurious,but at least the people really were having fun and dancing. There Jon was dancing with a lil' girl,while Drew applauded happily. But the older twin chose to get to his brother to dance with him! -You are still my favorite- Jon added after the girl didn't look with a good face the brotherly scene. Then,Jon took Drew to a dais for his dance... -¡Jonathan nooooooo!- Drew claimed as If he didn't want Jonathan revoke him literally. But anyway his twin did it,and Jonathan revoked to Drew,as this happened,the twin in black suit started to enjoy it! -¡Ahahahahahahahaha!- Drew screamed but with joy,and he closed his eyes for about few seconds. He tried to get out of there until he was about to fall,but luckily Jonathan hold him between his arms,and the two laughed,staring at each other. Unfortunately,JD's servant called Alfred went down the stairs,and he discovered to the twins together.After of these observation,he was to tell to JD about his discovery.

A day,Jon was walking around of the Titanic with his contractor friend McGillivray,until suddenly,Drew caught unexpectedly him,taking of the arm to his twin.  
-¡Wow Drew! I didn't imagine that you would grab me of these mode- Jonathan said stupefied.  
-¡That It was,Jonathan! But I did it because I only wanna talk with you to ask you something: ¿We couldn't be together again like before?- Drew asked without hesitation.

-I don't know,Drew. Besides,JD is in the middle of our relationship and before we didn't usually spend time together for our jobs-  
-I know,but I'd like to take advantage this opportunity to be with you Jonathan-  
-You know I love you Drew-  
-Of course! I love you too Jonathan,but now I'll have to think about it...Sorry!-  
While Drew ran out of the lounge,Jonathan was frustated for the brief discussion he had with his brother. His gaze was sad (What Jon didn't know that JD had discussed with Drew,because his henchman told him he discovered infraganti to the two twins!) .

Traducido al español  
Capitulo 2: Un rescate,una cena,otro mundo y sentimientos encontrados.  
A la noche,Jon estaba practicando sus trucos de magia o algo así,hasta que miró a Drew,corriendo directamente a la barandilla.  
-¡Drew! Qué estas haciendo?-  
-Yo estoy intentando saltar...!-  
-Tú podrías decirme,porque hermano?-  
-Porque yo creo que mi vida no tiene sentido!-  
-A pesar de nuestras diferencias,yo te rescataré y saltaré contigo!-  
-QUE?! Estas bromeando?-

-No,Drew! Es en serio-  
Jonathan se movió más cerca y más cerca de su gemelo y cuando él alcanzó a Drew,ellos se miraron,especialmente el joven gemelo.  
Inesperadamente,el dio un mal paso,y él intentó sujetarse a sí mismo.  
-¡Yo no quiero morir!-  
-¡Calmate Drew,dame tu mano!-  
-¡Ok!-  
Finalmente,Jonathan tomó la mano de su gemelo y lo rescató a él,pero entonces ellos cayeron al mismo tiempo hacia el piso. JD y algunos guardias vinieron en el momento equivocado y ellos pensaron otra cosa... -¡Quítate de mi hermano!- El guardia estuvo a punto de arrestar a Jonathan,hasta que Drew lo defendió.

-¡Pero él solamente quiso ayudarme!-  
Uno de los guardias preguntó al gemelo joven si esto era cierto.  
-¡Si,esto es cierto! Yo resbalé,y Jonathan no tuvo la culpa de nada,y ademas yo caí allí por mi culpa!-  
JD estaba un poco perplejo y el decidió arrepentirse de lo que había hecho contra su propio hermano.  
-¡Dejenlo ir!- JD ordenó.  
-Entonces tú eres un héroe!- Un guardia dijo,después de que él liberó al hermano de Drew.  
-Disculpame,Jonathan! Yo te dare un dollar,vamonos!-  
-Esto es todo lo que tu ofreces a quien salvó mi vida?-  
-Allí hay una cena esta noche,tu vienes?-  
-Bueno,allí yo estaré-

Los guardias incluido el mayordomo de JD dejaron el lugar.  
-¡Nos vemos en la cena,hermano mío!- Drew dijo y sonrió a Jonathan detrás de su otro hermano.  
Jonathan sonrió a él también y él rió entre dientes casi silenciosamente por la cena,hasta que Jonathan miró por un maletín que esto estaba en una silla plegable,y él no dudo en abrirlo,y él encontró lo que él necesitaba: Un traje elegante!  
Jonathan estaba solo para buscar algún lugar desocupado para ponerse su nuevo traje,aparte de su camisa a cuadros.

En la cena... Drew estaba mirando el reloj,hasta que alguien llamó su nombre.  
-¡Oye Drew,yo me vestí como tú!-  
Drew estaba corriendo no para ir al abismo sino para ir a ver a su hermano.  
-¡Tú no luces mal del todo!- Drew dijo,mirando detalladamente a su hermano.  
-Gracias,a pesar de que yo aun uso mi camisa a cuadros!- Jonathan contestó.  
El gemelo menor se rió sobre el comentario de Jonathan,y luego ellos fueron a la mesa a cenar,con JD y los demás...  
Para los gemelos,la cena no fue tan entretenida o interesante...  
-¿Puedo hablar con mi hermano un minuto?- Drew pregunto un poquito suplicante.  
-Si,pero ustedes no tarden demasiado!- JD respondió,aceptando el pedido de su hermano.  
-¡Ok!- Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo,y a ellos no les molestó mucho esto.

Drew y Jonathan fueron a una esquina de la habitación para invitados para hablar.  
-Yo te escribi una nota,Drew,nos vemos pronto...- Jonathan tocó la espalda de Drew un poco y se marchó.  
Drew leyó la nota,y él estaba maravillado por el contenido de aquel papel,esto decía: ''Haz que valga la pena. Encuentrame en el reloj a la medianoche. Jonathan...''

Drew arribó a la habitación principal a la medianoche,como Jonathan le pidió a través de una nota de papel. Él miró a Jonathan dado vuelta,mirando el reloj,y el gemelo menor miró detrás de Jon dado vuelta un poco curioso y preocupado. Pero Jonathan se dio vuelta solamente para ver hacia Drew.  
-¿Tú quieres ir a una fiesta de verdad?- Jon indagó directamente a él.

Sorpresivamente,ellos se encontraban ellos mismos en una fiesta organizada aparentemente por los esclavos en un lugar no muy lujurioso,pero por lo menos la gente se estaba divirtiendo y bailando. Alli Jon estaba bailando con una pequeña chica,mientras Drew aplaudía felizmente. Pero el gemelo mayor eligió a su hermano para bailar con él!  
-Tú aun eres mi favorita- Jon añadió después de que la chica no miro con una buena cara la escena fraternal.

Luego,Jon llevó a Drew a una tarima para su baile...  
-¡Jonathan nooooooo!- Drew reclamó como que él no quería que Jonathan lo revolee literalmente. Pero de alguna manera su gemelo lo hizo,y Jonathan revoleó a Drew,como estó pasó,el gemelo del traje negro comenzó a disfrutarlo!  
-¡Ahahahahahahahaha!- Drew gritó pero de alegría,y él cerró sus ojos por pocos segundos. Él intento bajar de allí hasta que estaba a punto de caer,pero afortunadamente Jonathan lo agarró a él entre sus brazos,y los dos rieron,mirándose el uno al otro.

Un dia,Jon estaba caminando alrededor del Titanic con su amigo contratista McGillivray,hasta que de repente,Drew lo atrapó inesperadamente a él,tomandolo del brazo a su gemelo.  
-¡Wow Drew! Yo no imaginé que tu me agarrarías de este modo- Jonathan dijo estupefacto.  
-¡Eso fue,Jonathan! Pero yo lo hice porque yo solamente quiero hablar contigo para preguntarte algo: ¿Nosotros no podríamos volver a estar juntos de nuevo como antes?- Drew preguntó sin vacilación.

-No lo se,Drew. Ademas,JD esta en el medio de nuestra relación y antes usualmente no pasábamos tiempo juntos por nuestros trabajos-  
-Lo se,pero a mi me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para estar contigo Jonathan-  
-Tu sabes que te amo Drew-  
-Por supuesto! Yo también te amo Jonathan,pero ahora tendré que pensar sobre esto... Lo siento!-

Mientras Drew corrió fuera de la sala,Jonathan quedó frustado por la breve discusión que él tuvo con su hermano. Su mirada estaba triste (Lo que Jon no sabia es que JD discutió con Drew,porque su secuaz le dijo a él que él descubrió infraganti a los dos gemelos!).


	3. A kiss,a paint and an escape

During to the dawn of the evening,Jonathan was alone and saddened,looking to the view,until someone talked on one side of him...  
-¡Hi! I've changed of opiñion- It was Drew's voice but in soft tune,while he approached step by step to his brother.  
Jon turned and he smiled a bit hopefully...  
The two boys were almost face to face.  
-Shh! Give me your hand! And now close your eyes Drew!- Jon suggested,holding to his twin near of him,while he led to him.  
-Now,hold of the handrail!-  
-¿You trust me?-  
-I'll try,Jonathan!-  
-Stretch your arms! And right now,open your eyes!- Jonathan said,whispering to Drew's ear. The younger twin opened his eyes,and he watched the view with much amazement.  
-!I fly,Jonathan¡ !I fly¡- Drew exclaimed.

Both looked the eyes of each other,and like no words and his looks said between 'em how much they loved and how much they were in love,although they are brothers!

Then,Drew and Jonathan kissed passionately,while the cruise followed his curse,in these moment sounded the melody of the song ''My heart will go on''.  
-And this was the last day the Titanic saw the light of the day- One of the investigators,Linda,David Visentin and Hilary Farr listened attentively the narration of Drew. -26 years of experience made him trusted,how could to support a big ship a helm so small,all he knew,It was a mistake- The unknown investigator supposed. While he thought his own conclusions,Drew watched for the screen the remains of the chimmey,and he had other flashback along with his twin.

While the two boys was laughing,entried to Drew' cabin.  
When they arrived,Jonathan observed curiousity something Drew had around of his neck.  
-Drew,what's this?-  
-This is a necklace that JD gave me-  
-How big!-  
-Jonathan,I wanna you paint me like one of your models or better said like one of your designs you've showed me-  
Jon didn't deny to comply with these petition of his beloved brother. He arranged a elegant armchair in the middle of the room and after Jonathan sat in a chair,and he pulled the tip of his pencil with a small knife and prepared his folder to draw his new artwork.

Drew opened the door of his wardrobe and he turned the tape on his robe,while Jonathan smiled to him.  
-I wanna you draw me as a porcelain doll. I know you are very well to remodeling homes,so I hope you impress me and I have what I want- Drew said to his brother passing from side to side near of Jon,and leaving him a coin in his hand.

He stood in front of Jonathan,showed his naked body (''literally'') ,making Jon frozen and disorientated.  
-Sit down... in the couch- Jon hestitated,trying to concentrate.  
Drew obeyed and he sat down. Meanwhile,Jon started to draw him in his paper sheet of his folder.

-How serious- Drew pronounced,provoking his brother laughed a bit.  
-Don't laugh,Drew! Put your eyes in me!- Jon asked to Drew,after he heard him laugh a while.

Drew made a serious look and he put his in Jonathan,while he was concentrated,drawing him.  
-Those were the minutes most erotic of my life- Drew confessed in public.  
All the group got surprised,after Drew's sizzling confession.

-¿And what happened then?- Visentin cuestioned.  
-Surely,you wanted to know If we did it?- The ol' Drew supposed.  
The team laughed some smiling.  
-I'm sorry to let you down,David,but Jonathan was very professional in his work-  
(Drew's flashback continued...)

-Thank you- Drew thanked to Jon and kissed him,after he signed his brand new picture.  
Before the two lovers could go of the site,JD's servant was searching 'em,a time they discovered who chased them,Drew and Jonathan decided to escape for the back door,until the servant entried in the room and he heard the noise of the door closing off,Alfred was out to follow to the two.

Jonathan ran along with Drew,taking his hand to escape of the rigid servant,till a guy was about to close the elevator,but at least the older brother stopped it just in time;and them climbed there.  
JD's servant looked angry to the men,while inside in the elevator,Drew made him an offensive gesture,laughing himself without regret and Jon smiling to his twin.

They got out of the elevator and were at a place,where the slaves worked with the boilers to lose of sight of the servant. -¡Hey,you guys,can't be here!- A slave screamed,scoulding to the fugitives. -¡Keep workin'!- Jon got to say while he and Drew fled as fast as possible. Finally,they found a secret passage and they hid there. In these room,there were some old cars or something so...

-¡Thanks!- Drew expressed,after Jonathan opened him the door of one of the ol' cars.  
The older twin sat down in the seat of the conductor and the younger twin sat down in the back seat of the passenger.  
-¿Where do you go?-  
-To the stars-  
Suddenly,both felt the cold inside within of the vehicule although that didn't impede Drew took from behind to his brother to the rear of the car.

Minutes later,a hand (It was Drew's) leaned about the frozen glass and inside of the car,the boys were making out...  
The cold still didn't disappear in the ambient,despite that,Jonathan laid back on Drew's body,he smiled and fondled the back and head of his brother.  
Various minutes later... JD with Alfred and officials revised with lanterns the old car to find to Drew & Jonathan,but when the brunette guy Scott opened the door of the vehicule...  
-¡I got you guys!- JD acclaimed,without finding either of the two.

Traducido al español  
Capitulo 3: Un beso,una pintura y un escape.

Durante el atardecer de la tarde,Jonathan estaba solo y entristecido,mirando la vista,hasta que alguien habló a un costado de él...  
-¡Hola! Yo he cambiado de opiñion- Esto era la voz de Drew pero en un suave tono,mientras él se acercó paso a paso a su hermano.  
Jon se dio vuelta y él sonrió un poco esperanzador...

Los dos chicos estaban casi cara a cara.  
-Shh! Dame tu mano! Y ahora cierra tus ojos Drew!- Jon sugirió,tomando a su gemelo cerca de él,mientras él se dirigió hacia él.  
-Ahora,sujetate de la barandilla!-


	4. An chaotic crash and a false accusation

Drew and Jonathan were running out of the ship,satisfied how they got to flee of JD,of his butler and company...  
-Well Drew,see the reaction of these guys?-  
-Yes!- Drew answered,smiling. -When we arrive to the next destination,I'd like to go with u!-  
-This is a madness!-  
-I know,but for this and for a good reason,I will do it!-  
With these phrase of Drew directed specially to his brother,they kissed passionately.  
Meanwhile,two guard officers were talking of whatever,although in a moment the men observed to the twins kissing,all of a sudden they watched a threatening signal that could harm the Titanic.

-¡¡¡¡Iceberg!!!!- Someone of the officers screamed to captain's assistant. After he received the notice of a colleague of him,he tried to dodge the iceberg,but It didn't work at all and the cruise collided and left a rupture in the ship's side,causing a tumult and interrupting the kiss of Drew & Jonathan.

Both heard about the drastic measures that they would take for the Titanic,and then the brothers decided to warn to JD...  
Drew and Jonathan were arriving to Drew's cabin while JD was waiting with his butler... While the twins were holding each other of the hand,confronting to his brother and to the destiny. One time inside;Alfred put secretly the valious necklace about Jon's big coat!

-Emm,JD,I have to tell you something...!- Drew said in a worried tune.  
-Me too!- JD asked to his butler to struggle to his own brother!

Jonathan complained about it,and Alfred found the necklace in his clothes.  
-¡I don't think he was!- Drew assured to support to Jonathan.  
-¡I think he was! ¡Take it him!- JD said accusingly!  
-¡No,let me go! ¡Drew!- Jonathan pronounced,desperately.  
The door closed and Drew was shocked for what happened.


	5. The panic that grows and a fight for love...

In Drew's cabin,he was some devastated for Jonathan and for the accusation to him,util JD hit a bit to the twin in black suit near of his face and criticized him!  
-Put on a life perserver!- A lifeguard said when he arrived to the room.  
-Now not!- JD answered,angry. -It's a stupidity!-  
Although JD didn't want to put the lifersaver,Drew was horrified...  
Meanwhile,the people were going back and forth for all the luxurious places of the ship,a men with black uniform recommended and insisted that the passengers use the life preservers,but at the same time,he gave it to them.

On the side of Jonathan,he was chained in a spout inside of a small cabin,until JD's butler appeared.  
-Well,this is a message of the sir JD for you!- Without saying anything else,Alfred hit with his closed fist to Jonathan in his stomach. And It hurt him!

While Alfred left,Jon was alone and he screamed for help.

The flood came to the room where Jonathan's friend was...  
-¿But what's happening here?- Scott McGillivray asked a bit surprised to notice in the floor some inusual.  
After of the bad news,for example the Titanic will sink,JD with Drew went to find a boat to get out of here. But in a moment at night,Drew shocked when he saw to a couple said goodbye of the other,because only one of the two could climb into the boat designed for some officer.  
The young twin decided to move away of JD (after JD confessed with evil at Drew,he would take that drawing what Jonathan've done...) and to go with Jonathan!  
-Hey,where do you go? Maybe do you want to be with an imbecile?- JD questioned,enraged.  
-I prefer this,before to marry or to be with you!- Drew afirmed.  
There was a struggle between the two,until Drew got rid of JD,spitting on him in his face (like his twin learned him in secret),and he ran quickly!  
-Jonathan!? Jonathan!?- Drew screamed. As he looked in the majority of the rooms,and he returned to pronounce the name of his brother.  
-Drew?!- Jonathan said,when he discovered who was these voice.


	6. An avoidable separation and the chaos of people to survive

Finally,Drew found to his brother in the small cabin.  
-Oh Jonathan! What have I done? Forgive me!- Drew pleaded repentant him,while he was directly to kiss to his older twin.  
-Don't worry! I have got an idea to get out of here: I need you to look for help!-  
Simply Drew nodded,after Jonathan's suggestion.  
-Hey Drew... How did you know it wasn't me?- Jonathan asked,curious.  
-I didn't have to do it, I just knew it! (Specially because I have a special trick of twin I'm not the only one who has it) - Drew assured.

After Drew's confession,Jon smiled a bit;and he kissed to his twin before to go!  
-I'll be waiting for you here!- The twin in plaid shirt said,after Drew went to seek help.

In the other side...  
-I make my own luck!- JD said,while he revised his strong box.  
-Me too!- Alfred's butler affirmed maliciously,while he kept a gun in his pocket.

Meanwhile...  
Drew reclined in a corridor, on the edge of the abyss because he didn't find help. Until he found an ax under a hose, and Drew broke the quadrangular glass with the handle of the hose, not only to take the ax, but to help Jonathan. He got back newly with his twin brother,and later Jonathan supposed it could work (respect to the ax what Drew found),and he asked to his young twin makes practice shots with some object. Drew accepted what Jonathan suggested and he realized it.  
He made more than one hack.  
-You already practiced! You can do it,Drew! I trust on you!- Jon cheered up him. Thanks to the cheers of his brother, Drew with a little nerves, he managed to cut the handcuffs and free to his older twin.  
The two celebrated with relief and they left there, although the increasing flood complicated their departure.

The Scott twins watched in amazement (as they left that cabin),as the flood grew more and more.  
-PUM!- That noise that a cook heard was because Drew & Jonathan destroyed a wall in their path to get out.  
-¡Hey,come back here,you have to pay that,this is from Star Line!- The unknown chef reproached to the guys,while the two left.  
-¡SHUT UP!- The two brothers said at the same time disgusted,and leaving the man speechless and stupefied.

In other place,there was a reduced group of people who couldn't pass to the other side for a cage that was guarded for other chef,and there were McGillivray and a new friend of him. Surprisely the twins saw to Scott's foreign friend,later McGillivray reunited with Jonathan and they hugged. The strong guy told Jonathan what there was happening. The twin in plaid shirt along with Drew,McGillivray and Tom took other interception. Once time there,Jonathan tried to demand to the guard saying 'open the door',but he denied;making Jonathan angry. He didnt't give up and had an idea. He went along with his compatriot (McGillivray),and with a couple of people,they grabbed a huge bank & for a strong push;they disarmed the black gate. One this happened,they all ran and escaped. In the night,the panic between the passengers broke out. JD went to look to an officer to bribe him to get on a boat. -¡THERE ARE NO MORE BOATS!- Drew supposed,nervous (when he got to the outside of the cruise with his brother and the two friends of him). -¡I have got an idea! We separate to find any preserver boat for us!- Jonathan assured.The four separated and went to look boats for themselves. While JD's plan was in process,Alfred notified to his servant what there was one boat in which his brother Jon'll approach. Drew and Jonathan discussed in private about a hard decision (have to let at the other)... -Jonathan,I can't go without you!-  
-Drew,get on the boat!-  
-No!-  
-I'll be fine! Come on,get on the boat!- -No Jonathan!- Until JD interrumpted the conversation.  
-Hey Drew,you're cold! And you look bad! I put the coat!- The brunette men said,while he put the coat that Drew had on Jonathan on purpose. -Don't worry,I made a deal with the captain,and Jonathan and me will get on the boat and we will be safe!-  
-You see Drew? I'll be fine!- Drew's older twin assured him almost convincing.  
In some few minutes,the officer took to Drew inside the boat that was ready to descend.

While the boat was descending,JD started to talk.

-You cheated on him!-  
-Yes,like than you! Is not there an arrangement right JD?-  
-Yes,but it will not benefit much to you!- I always win Jonathan! It always has been like this!-  
The two men watched as the boat went,specially because Drew was there.  
As the boat descended,the twin in black suit contemplated with his look to his favorite brother. And Jonathan looked at Drew with his look some saddened,while a flare exploited behind him.  
Despite Drew noticed what his older twin was suffering (included him too),he jumped surprisely out of the boat.Fortunately,two or three people helped him to entry for one of the small windows into of the Titanic.  
-DREW?!- Jonathan screamed in shock,after he saw what his younger twin has done. Anyway,he was running to look for him.  
The brothers ran in different directions and finally both reunited in the elegant room. And the two hugged tightly.  
-WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID DREW?- Jonathan claimed him,while in the moment he kissed to his brother in his cheek and then towards his mouth. -WHY DO YOU DO IT?-  
-You jump,I jump! It is not true?- Drew answered excited and with his agitated mood,and returning the kiss of his twin.  
-Yes!- Jonathan affirmed.

-We'll think about something!-  
-I couldn't leave! I'm with you now!-  
JD climbed the stairs,not very resigned by his defeat,especially when listening what his own brothers said to each other and together;while his butler tried to contain him. But it wasn't enough,because the brunette men took the gun of the pocket of his ally and started to shoot to Drew and Jonathan. The twins ran quickly. The people panicked and ran terrified because JD's shots that he was still shooting at his own relatives (even though at one point he slipped to the floor,he got up and kept shooting). The flood spread below the stairs,but even the twins travelsed it lightly as they could. JD failed his shots and ran out of bullets,and he climbed the stairs with his partner. -I hope you have a good time together!- JD said with irony. -What's so funny,sir?- Alfted asked to JD -Is that the shiny necklace is on the coat,and I PUT IT ON HIM!- JD assured with sarcastic. Drew and Jonathan passed since the dining room until the corridors. Suddenly,they heard the sad voice and sobs of a little boy,and thanks at Drew's request,the Scott brothers went to the boy and carried him to move away of the danger.

While the twins Scott ran with the baby in their arms and stayed in the middle of the hallways. The boy's dad came,got angry with Jonathan and insulted him,taking his son away from them. He thought to go to other way,but Drew and Jonathan warned the man not to go there;and they were right (especially because a wave was coming too fast to the place dragging the father and the child).  
-RUN! RUN!- Jon shouted at Drew,while they ran as possible,so that the devastating wave didn't reach them. Although the wave reached them and had some other obstacle,but they managed to dodge the flood. 

On the outside of the cruise...  
Things went out of control. To JD struggled to go through the despair of the people,until he looked at a girl crying,but he didn't help her and left. Of the other side,the brothers climbed up some steps to find an exit on their own. Later,the brunette guy went to Murdock and faced him about his dealing with him. -We had a deal!- -Your money does not serve more than what can save me!- The official answered to JD,throwing his bribe in his face.But JD didn't like it. There was a huge round of people who wanted to get into the boats,but these officer with his gun tried to handle the situation. A man accidentaly pushed Scott's foreign and new friend,and he was killed by the firing of the commanding officer. -¡TOM! YOU KILLED HIM! ¡BASTARD!- Scott reclaimed sadly,although he was witnessed of the murder. Due what the officer have done,he committed suicide,falling at the sea in view of all.

Then,someone else took his place,and he attempted to tame the agitated crowd.  
JD decided as a last resort: Take the lonely girl in his arms to get on a boat,and he got it!

After of the shots,McGillivray took the life jacket of his dead friend and It put himself for his survival.  
A huge wave came up strongly to the barracks where the captain stayed,killing him almost instantly. And JD was inside on the boat and with a fine stick,he knocked down the people who wanted to get there.  
In a moment,Scott swam by the growing water inside the Titanic,until the cable that held the chimmey broke,and unfortunately It fell;crushing Jonathan's contractor friend...  
Finally,the Scott twins got to the outside and they ran against time to survive to the tragedy that it would soon arrive.

-We have to stay as long as possible!- Jon assured to his brother.  
-Agreed!- Drew contested.  
The boys and the other passengers went up to the deck of the cruise.  
-Jonathan,here is where we reunited!- Drew confessed,looking at Jonathan,while his older brother kissed a little the forehead of his younger brother,and grabbed him very hard.  
A priest attempted to console the people took him, saying a passage from the Bible by heart.  
Inside of the ship,an operator or something like that tried to turn off the electricity,but accidently he ended up electrocuted,leaving the Titanic with a switch that terrified to the people too much.  
Alfred tried to hold on to the deck of the ship,until it began to break almost in half,and the elegant room broke easily.  
The worst part is that the broken hull (almost for complete) inclined from side to side for a second.  
Drew clung scared to the railing,while his partner didn't stop clinging to him literally.

-Let's move!- Jonathan remarked,while he got up of the railing. -GIVE ME YOUR HAND! I'll help you! COME ON! I GOT YOU! I'LL NOT LET YOU GO!-  
The cruise was raised up.  
-WHAT'S HAPPENING,JONATHAN?- Drew asked him with fear,after he got up too to the railing,and he was next to Jonathan. -I DON'T KNOW,I DON'T KNOW! Hold on!-

The people were still falling into the abyss more and more.  
-It's the end!-  
-OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD!- Drew exclaimed,with a bit more of panic.  
-Hold on!- Jonathan suggested to his twin.  
The boat began to lower towards the sea as If it sucking everything that was remaining from Titanic.  
-TAKE A DEEP BREATH WHEN I TELL YOU. KICK TO THE SURFACE AND DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND!-  
Drew only nodded,after of the plan what Jonathan said him.  
-We will make it,Drew! You trust on me?-  
-I trust on you!- The younger twin answered to his older twin.  
-READY? NOW!-  
Both took a deep breath and inhaled air when the final part of the cruise sank completely into the ocean.


	7. Passengers in danger,a sad farewell and an unforgettable memory

Once the Titanic flooded,the Scott twins swam to the bottom of the sea,but unfortunately their hands were released,and they ended up separating from each other.  
Drew left the surface and pronounced the name of his brother to know where he was,and around him there were many people trying to resist the cold water of the ocean,asking for help...  
In an instant,a man put his hands on the young twin to try to drown him,and Drew kept calling Jonathan,until finally his brother appeared to the rescue.  
-¡HEY,RELEASE IT HIM!- Jonathan exclaimed to give a deserved punch to that evil man and rescued his twin.  
Then,the boys went to find something to float and found a huge wood where the fireplace was,and the two went in it but fell into the water. Jon decided to let his younger brother climb the wood,while he stayed in the water and close to him.

A few minutes passed...and there were some passengers fought to survive,even though they continued their pleas and sobs!  
-Everything is calm!- Drew supposed. -I still think It will take a few minutes to organize the boats. I don't know about you,but I'm going to write a letter to the line Whitestar for all what happened!- Jonathan assured,although just like his brother was shivering from the cold. -I LOVE YOU,JONATHAN!- The younger twin admitted with a worried tone,while he gazed out to his brother. -Don't say that,don't say goodbye,not yet! You will continue,you will have many children,and you will die when you're an old woman in peace in your bed-  
-I don't feel my body!-

-You must do me that honor,that you will survive,no matter what happens,no matter If there isn't no hope! You must promise me,Drew!-  
-I PROMISE!-

-You never forget it!-  
-I WILL NEVER FORGET IT,JONATHAN! I WILL NEVER FORGET IT!-  
The older twin kissed Drew's hands,and in a moment,both blew their own breath very fast to keep the cold a little away at least.

-Eleanor,take me in my flying machine,that goes up,that goes up...- Drew seemed that he hummed until he saw a light,and It resulted that It was of a rescue boat arriving to rescue survivors.  
-Jonathan,Jonathan,there's a boat! Jonathan,Jonathan!- Drew pronounced constantly his name,until he touched him his shoulder to see If his brother reacted or showed any life signal,but It didn't work;because he was almost immobile and with his eyes closed.  
-JONATHAN!-  
-Hi! IS THERE SOMEONE HERE ALIVE? CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME? IS THERE SOMEONE HERE ALIVE?- A oficial of the sunken cruise screamed without losing hope to find any survivor.  
-Come back,come back!- Drew said,referring to the boat that was moving away.  
-Jonathan!- The young man in black suit pronounced again his name but in a sad tone,and he supposed what Jonathan has passed away by the extremely cold water from sea. Drew sob a little in silence for his loss.

-Jonathan,you know what you meant to me,and you know how many times we were together! I hope where are you now,you'll be okay. And I'll comply the promise,I PROMISE!- Drew confessed,barely he hugged to his twin and kissed his hands;and sadly he let him go to the bottom of the ocean.

Drew still suffered in sadness for the sudden death of his older brother,until he decided to get off of the rubble,he went to search a whistle that had someone who died frozen,and he took it out to him;and the men in black suit started to whistle.  
-TURN AROUND!- These official said with raised voice.

The ol' Drew opened his eyes,and he continued the story.

-1.500 people died when the Titanic was shipwrecked. There were twenty boats and only one came back. Saved six people of the water,and me included . Of 1.500 people only 6...-  
Drew's girlfriend cried a bit and friends of the twins (included the investigator) they were mute.  
-After of that,the 700 people just had to wait,to die,to live and a solution that would never come...-

-¿Do you think the trip brought them to both closer together?- The investigator's assistant asked.  
-I think yes,apparently. Although I've lost Jonathan in a horrible way,I think from the hereafter,my brother must be missing me,as I miss him;and I remember him in my memory...-

At night,Drew went outside his room and got up a little to the railing,and he had a last flashback in which in the cruise Carpathia,he found the necklace in the pocket of the coat that JD gave him. After of that memory,he decided to throw it at the sea;while It went to the depths of the ocean.

These same night,in the room guests,Drew has gone peacefully,sleeping in his bed... And on his nightstand,there were photos of him and photos along with his twin.

While under the ocean was what remained of the Titanic,the ship had revived magically.  
A porter opened the door and there were all what traveled on the Titanic,and It turned out who was entering was Drew. And the others looked at him in a good way.

Up the stairs and watchong the clock was Jonathan,waiting for him. It seemed as If they had both met again,the two looked at each other for a moment,smiling at each other,and they directly kissed. The present public applaused to the twins and the huge round lamp stone.  
The End.


End file.
